Acuerdo
by sholeshita
Summary: Para recibir su fortuna ella debia casarse con un desconocido. Pero a el tampoco le agradaba la idea, no le agradaban las mujeres, y el matrimonio tampoco era de su agrado, pero o se casaba con una desconocida y recibia una fortuna junto con su esa chica
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes que nada me gustaria decir que este fic es una adaptacion que una amiga me presto para hacerla a la verción de Gerreras Mágicas, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1: El Testamento

Estaban todos reunidos en la oficina del notario, en donde se llevaba a cabo la lectura del testamento de Emeraoude Ryuuzaki(ese es el nombre en japones de Esmeralda). Asesora financiera y dueña de una buena cantidad de acciones de la empresa Cephiro para la cual trabajaba.  
Los otros siete miembros de la junta directiva y dueños del resto de las acciones de la empresa también se encontraban ahí, puesto que todos deseaban saber que pasaría con las acciones, propiedades y dinero que poseía la mujer al momento de su muerte, todos estaban deseosos de saber que pasaría con esa fortuna ya que no conocían a ningún familiar de su asesora y ella nunca les había hablado sobre si tenía familia o no.

-----------------------Oficina del Notario---------------

- Y así es mi voluntad, que todo lo que poseo pase a manos de la persona que más quiero en este mundo y que se, sufrirá más que todos con mi muerte, me refiero a mi único familiar que me queda con vida, mi querida sobrina Umi Ryuuzaki.

Todos los presentes en la lectura del testamento quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaban escuchando – Emeraude-san tenía una sobrina?- nadie lo podía creer, era obvio ya que nadie la conocía y nunca se dignaron a preguntarle si ella tenía familia.

- Jóvenes, me permitirían continuar con la lectura?- pregunto el notario al comenzar a escuchar los murmullos de los jóvenes que se encontraban presentes

- guarden silencio- como si fuera una orden todos callaron para escuchar el resto de los deseos de su asesora y querida amiga, o mejor dicho tía de todos, Emeraude-san – continúe por favor – le pidió el presidente de la compañía Lantis.

- Muchas gracias. Así como dejo en su poder todo lo que poseo a mi sobrina, es mi deseo que mis queridos amigos y miembros del consejo que ayuden a mi sobrina en todo lo que ella desconozca sobre el manejo de mis bienes, acciones y demás pertenencias y sobre todo es mi mayor deseo que se lleven bien con ella, sobre todo Ascott, que sé, puede ser muy frío con las personas-

– parece que Emeraude-chan te conoce bien Ascott¡- dijo Zazu mirando a su amigo, el cual le lanzaba una de sus miradas más escalofriantes por su comentario-

- Calla-respondió el mencionado

- por favor continúe- esta vez fue el presidente de finanzas Geo Metro el que habló

- Muy bien – continuo el notario – y también es mi deseo y mi condición para que mi sobrina pueda recibir su herencia – todos guardaban silencio pues nadie esperaba que pusiera una condición para entregar la fortuna y en especial a su queridísima sobrina – que mi sobrina se case con Ascott Abukara (le puse apellido), después de mi accionista mayoritario de esta empresa y si el se opone, todas sus acciones y las mías pasaran a manos de Guru Clef – todos quedaron callados y sorprendidos de lo que pedía Emeraude – bueno señores eso es todo, si me disculpan me tengo que retirar – y antes de irse le entregó una carta a Lantis – entrégueselo por favor a la señorita, ella llegará mañana por la tarde en el vuelo de las 5 que viene de Suiza – después se acerco Ascott y le entrego otra carta – la señora me ha pedido que se la entregue – volteo a ver a sus compañeros y dijo – por favor encárguense de que la lea - y dicho esto el hombre se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo capitulo, espero que les agrade y dejen reviews porfis, se lo suplico..

Capítulo 2: La Llegada

Cinco minutos después de que el notario se fuera.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- Que sucede Ascott? – pregunto Zazu

- Que te pasa Ascott, te sientes mal? – dijo momo algo preocupado

- Hay un 99.9 de probabilidades de que tenga que ver con la noticia que se tiene que casar

- Ascott, que es lo que dice la carta – intervino Lantis en la conversación, si es que se le puede llamar así

- Ah! – viendo la carta en sus manos, la abre y saca su contenido y comenzó a leerla, y al parecer eran disculpas por parte de la asesora, y en ella explicaba el motivo por el cual Ascott debía casarse con Umy y el por que si no la hacia su fortuna pasaría a manos de otra persona.

Ascott, lamento tener que obligarte a casarte con mi sobrina, pero es la única salida que nos queda, pues verás, hace tiempo, antes de que todos ustedes comenzaran a trabajar, la empresa sufrió una gran pérdida de dinero y nos vimos en la necesidad de pedir un préstamo para no irnos a la banca rota, y el único que decidió hacernos ese préstamo fue Zagato, en esas fechas tu eras un estudiante al igual que mi sobrina y los demás.  
Desde que mi sobrina era pequeña Zagato se ganó su cariño, el cual fue tanto que hasta me propuso matrimonio para ser el tío de Umy y poder dejarle a ella toda su fortuna, esta demás decir que yo acepte ya que Umy también estaba muy encariñada con él, además tu le caías bien, por ese motivo dijo que si el moría y el préstamo no se terminaba de cubrir tu y Umy debían casarse para que pudiéramos conservar la empresa de lo contrario, él la vendería a Guru Clef para poder recuperar el dinero prestado.  
Después de dos años de arduo trabajo logramos pagar ese préstamo, sin embargo ahora, necesitamos otra vez del dinero de Zagato ya que la empresa ha sufrido varias pérdidas como te habrás podido dar cuenta en los informes. Y el, en su testamento dejó a mi sobrina como su heredera; pero puso como condición, que no debía hacer más préstamos a nuestra empresa a menos que tú y ella estuvieran casados.  
Como podrás darte cuenta ese es el motivo por el que te pido que te cases con mi sobrina y no permitas que Clef se quede con lo que tanto trabajo nos ha costado conseguir y mantener, lo siento pero es la única solución que nos queda, lamento tener que hacerte pasar por esto, espero que lo entiendas y tu y mi sobrina me perdonen por obligarlos a hacerlo. Además te pido que por favor no seas tan frío con ella y la trates amablemente.  
Disculpa las molestias y una vez mas te suplico que me perdones.

Atte: Emeraude Ryuuzaki

- y bien Ascott, que es lo que dice la carta – pregunto Lafarga algo intrigado por la condición la fallecida asesora

- quiere que me case con su sobrina para no irnos a la quiebra

- …………………………………

- Inonouva, a que hora llega el vuelo de la sobrina de Emeraude? – pregunto Ascott resignado

- En el vuelo de las cinco¿vas a ir por ella?

- No lo se, no me siento con ánimos de hacerlo

- No te preocupes Ascott, si quieres Ferio y yo la recogemos – dijo Zazu – pero en donde se va a quedar?

- Es cierto creen que venga sola? – pregunto Aguila

- No lo se – respondió Ascott.

------------------------------------ Aeropuerto Internacional de Berna---------------------------

- rayos, ya me estoy desesperando, ya tenemos que abordar el avión.

- tranquila hermana, no te desesperes aun nos quedan diez minutos antes de que salga nuestro vuelo.

- Lo se pero me desespera tener que esperar tanto tiempo, por cierto Umy, no sabes para que te quiere ver tu tía?

Umy negó con la cabeza – no lo se Fuu, pero, están seguros de que quieren acompañarme?

- claro que si, además recuerda que eres muy despistada y podrías perderte, hace mucho que saliste de Japón, y las cosas han de haber cambiado mucho –

- ella tiene razón Umy, no es ninguna molestia para nosotros, crees que voy a dejar viajar sola a mi hermanita?

- Gracias Aska – eres muy amable, y yo también te quiero como mi hermana, no se que habría hecho sin ustedes – lágrimas anunciaban salir de sus ojos, pero ella las reprimió.

- vuelo con destino a la ciudad de Tokio sin escalas por favor abordar por la 425, repito, vuelo con destino a la cuidad de Tokio favor de abordar por la puerta 425.

- Ese es nuestro vuelo vamos, hermano, Umy

- Hai….. n.n

Después de alrededor de ocho horas de vuelo

Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a la cuidad de Tokio, favor de abrochar sus cinturones que vamos a aterrizar

Todos los pasajeros obedecieron la orden del capitán

- ya vamos a llegar, me muero de ganas por ver de nuevo a mi tía

- se ve que estas muy contenta hermanita

- hai non

---------------------------------Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio--------------------------------

- en donde estará

- que pasa Ferio?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ Geo me asustaste

- Eh, oye Geo, que haces aquí? – pregunto el Zazu

- Vine a acompañarlos por supuesto, ya que ustedes no conocen a la sobrina de Esmeraude.

- Eso es verdad como es ella Geo?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ Innouva, que haces aquí – esta vez fue Zazu quien pregunto después del susto

- Yo también tenia curiosidad por conocer a la prometida del pequeñín

Geo dejo de prestar atención a la conversación de los demás y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban Umy y sus dos acompañantes

- chicos, ya llegó

y después de decírselo a sus amigos, el presidente del departamento de finanzas se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba Umy.

- Aska, tanto tiempo sin vernos – volteando a ver a Umy y Fuu dijo – como estas Umy y tu Fuu, que tal estuvo el viaje?

- hola Geo, como ha estado? – respondió Umy – me da gusto verte de nuevo n.n

- hola, el vuelo estuvo algo agotador

- me lo imagino, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos no lo creen

- si, además necesitamos descansar

Geo volteo a ver a sus compañeros – me disculpan un momento, solo arreglo esto y nos iremos a la casa de Abakura ahí es donde se van a quedar – dicho esto se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban momo y Zazu hablando y Innouva sonriendo – ya es hora de irnos

- oye Umy, que no nos íbamos a quedar en casa de tu tía – pregunto Fuu después de que Geo se fuera

- si, yo también lo creí

- por cierto, quien es Abukara, tu lo sabes hermana?

- Es el vicepresidente de Cephiros, tengo entendido que después de tu tía él es el segundo accionista mayoritario.

- Eh? o.o…………. En serio? – pregunto sorprendida Umy

- Es que acaso no lo sabias? – pregunto Fuu

Umy negó con la cabeza

- ya? Y donde esta la sobrina de Esmeraude?

- nos esta esperando junto con Aska y su hermana

Geo se dirigió donde estaban Umy, Fuu y Aska conversando, cuando ellas lo vieran acercarse con algunos compañeros recogieron sus maletas

- chicos – dijo Geo refiriéndose a Ferio, Zazu e Innouva – ellos son Aaka Houoji, su hermana menos Fuu Houoji y la más pequeña, ella es Umy Ryuuzaki.

- así que ella es la nieta de Esmeraude.

- vaya Ascott si que tiene suerte no lo crees Ferio?

- Vaya que si – respondió Ferio, el cual no pudo evitar quedar embobado con Fuu

- Umy, Aska, Fuu, ellos son Ferio Fujimaki, Zazu Torque e Innouva Gushiken.

- Hola mucho gusto – respondieron las tres

- Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, Ascott nos esta esperando en su casa, ya están preparadas sus habitaciones.

- Pero, creí que nos quedaríamos en casa de mi tía

- Lamentablemente eso no se va a poder Umy – respondió muy serio Geo

- Por que, que sucede Geo – por que te pones tan serio, es que acaso algo le paso a la tía de Umy? – pregunto Fuu preocupada.

- Se los explicaremos después – intervino Zazu con un tono igual de serio que el de Geo

Al ver la cara de preocupación de Umy, Innouva se le acerco y le dijo – no te preocupes, ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos – le dijo en un tono suave para calmarla un poco

- gracias Gushiken

- puedes llamarme Innouva no hay problema – lo dijo al tiempo que tomaba las maletas de Umy y les hacia un ademán a Zazu y Ferio para que le ayudaran a Fuu también

- esta bien Innouva

Innouva, Zazu y Ferio recogieran las maletas de Umy y Fuu y las llevaron hasta la limosina que los esperaba afuera del aeropuerto. Una ves dentro emprendieron la marcha hacia la residencia Abukara en donde los esperaba Ascott en la sala.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Noticia

- Oye, Ascott –

- mmmm –

- como que mmm, que le vas a decir a la sobrina de Esmeraude cuando llegue, recuerda que tendrá que quedarse aquí ya que su casa fue vendida –

- no te preocupes Lafarga( o Rafaga), todas sus cosas ya están aquí y su habitación esta lista, toda la servidumbre esta informada de que ella llegará pronto –

- también les dijiste que te vas a casar con ella? –

Ascott no contesto a esta pregunta – estoy cansado me recostare un rato, avísenme cuando llegue – y dicho esto se retiro del salón

Lafarga suspiro, fue al minibar que Ascott tenía en su sala y se sirvió una copa – bueno es comprensible, nuestro futuro esta en sus manos – bebió un sorbo de su copa – solo espero, que Umi, no termine adiándola, ojalá esto funcione – volvió a suspirar y terminó de beberse su copa de un solo sorbo

-------------------- en el auto camino a la residencia Abukara -----------------------------

- eh, Umi tengo algo que decirte antes de que lleguemos –

- que sucede Geo? – pregunto el mayor Aska al ver la seriedad con que hablaba

- Que sucede joven Metro? – pregunto Umi

- Por favor llámame Geo, y creo que lo que te voy a decir tal vez no te agradé, pero………………..-

- Por favor, dímelo cuando lleguemos a casa de la tía-

- Es de eso una de las cosas que te tengo que decir………………….no podemos ir a casa de tu tía por que ya no es de ella –

- O.O como? Pero…………………….si e…ella..me …….habló…….para pedirme que viniera a verla……….

- Si pero eso fue antes de que esto sucediera – intervino Innouva

- A que te refieres – pregunto Fuu

- Lo que pasa es que…………………………….tu tía…….tuvo un ataque al corazón y………….

- QUE MI TÍA QUEEEEE? –

- Umi, tranquilízate por favor – hablo Fuu tratando de calmar a su amiga – deja que termine de hablar, después podrás preguntarle lo que quieras –

- Gracias, bien lo que sucedió fue que Lantis y Ascott la llevaron al hospital general de Tokio, estuvo varios días internada………- guardo silencio un momento – hace una semana volvió a tener otro ataque, pero esta vez los médicos no pudieron hacer nada y ella murió –

Umi miro a Geo buscando en su rostro algo que le dijera que lo que le estaba contando era mentira, que solo le estaba haciendo una broma, pero no encontró indicios de ello, solo una mirada triste y melancólica por parte de todos

- p……..po….por favor….dime que no es cierto – la chica comenzó a sollozar, pues cuando la llamó su tía no esperaba encontrarla muerta – por favor dime que es una mala broma, por favor – rompió en llanto, cubriendo con sus pequeñas manos su rostro para tratar de contener sus lágrimas

Fuu abrasó a Umi en un intento de consolarla, a lo que ella respondió abrazándola también

Todos guardaron silencio para mostrarle que compartían su pena

- en donde está –

- eh?, de que hablas Houoji –

- en donde la enterraron,……………..donde esta la tumba de Esmeraude – pregunto Aska

- no la enterramos – respondió por fin Ferio

- como?

- Así es, cuando tuvo el primer ataque Esmeraude nos dijo que si ella llegaba a morir quería que la incineráramos –

- Es verdad, al parecer………………………ella……….sabía que iba a morir -

- en donde están sus cenizas – pregunto Umi ya más tranquila

- en tu nueva casa –

- mi……mi nueva casa? –

- esa es otra de las cosas de la que te tengo que hablar……Umi –

- habla de una vez Geo, que ya me estoy desesperando – dijo Fuu

- lo que sucede es que antes de que muriera tu tía le pidió a Lantis que vendiera la casa en la que vivía -

- COMO? o.o –

- Así es Fuu, no te importa que te llamé así verdad? – pregunto Ferio

- No, no importa, pero dime Ferio –

- Si?–

- Por que Esmeraude quiso vender su casa?

- No lo sabemos, no dijo por que lo hizo –

- Entonces en donde va a vivir Umi, nos debieron a ver dicho antes para hacer una reservación en un hotel – protesto Aska

- Eso no será necesario, ustedes se quedarán en casa de Ascott. Todas las cosas de tu tía están allá –

- Ascott? Quien es? – pregunto Umi

- Es tu prometido, que suerte tiene Ascott, Umi-chan se va a casar con él, que envidia –

- Que, queeeeeeeeeeee? De que estas hablando, yo no me voy a casar con nadie –

- Cálmate Umi y deja que nos lo explique, -

- Ay Zazu tenías que hablar –

- Explícate ahora mismo Geo!! – exigió Asca

- Pues verán, lo que sucede es que Esmeraude decidió nombrar a Umi, heredera de su fortuna…….pero –

- Pero que!, habla de una vez! –

- Lo que Innouva quiere decir es que tu tía puso una condición para que pudieras recibir tu herencia – habló por fin Zazu

- Y cual es la condición, que quiere mi tía que haga? –

- Quiere que te cases con Ascott, el segundo accionista mayoritario de la empresa –

- Y que pasa si ella no lo hace? –

- Pues según el testamento, la fortuna ira a para a manos de Guru Clef –


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Encuentro

Din-dong……….

Din- dong…..

La puerta principal de una gran mansión se abrió para dar paso a las personas que acababan de llegar…

- Bien Umi, esta será tu casa –

- Vaya Umi, esta casa si que es grande – exclamó sorprendida Fuu, por la magnificencia de la enorme casa – quién es el dueño? –

- Buenos días – dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules desde las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de la casa – espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje, permítanme presentarme, yo soy Lafarga Kagawa – se acercó a los tres invitados, y fijó su mirada en Umi – tu debes ser la sobrina de Esmeraude-sama no es así? – preguntó el Presidente del departamento de Recursos Humanos – por favor síganme, los llevaré a la sala para contestar a todas las dudas que tengan, pero primero necesito que todos estén presentes, Zazu, por favor llama a Lantis y a Ascott –

- Enseguida nOn ah……….Lafarga, donde está Ascotti? n.nU –

- En su habitación –

- Bien –

- Lafarga, si quieres yo voy por Lantis – dijo Ferio

- Ah, si……………él esta en la biblioteca –

- Gracias………bueno chicas pónganse cómodas – dicho esto se fue en busca del presidente

- Por favor es por aquí – dijo Lafarga encaminando a las visitantes a la sala para hablar con ellas

- Disculpa……………como sabes que ella es la sobrina de Emeraude? – pregunto Fuu

- Es que………………..se parecen –

--------------------------------------5 minutos después-----------------------------------------------

- disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar – habló un joven de cabellos negros.

- Vaya Kihara, hace tiempo que no nos vemos – habló Aska, después de un gran silencio.

- Aska!!! - habló sorprendido Lantis

- Vamos Ascott , no hagas esperar a tu prometida – se escuchó la voz de Zazu que venía de las escaleras por la que había aparecido Ascott.

- o holaaaaaaaa, ya llegamos –

Todos voltearon a ver a Zazu quien se dirigía a la sala acompañado de otro joven, que para desgracia de Umi se le quedó mirando desde que apareció por las escaleras.  
El hombre era alto, de cabello castaños, ojos verdes los cuales eran muy profundos y según su percepción era ¡Endemoniadamente guapo! Su mirada parecía clavarse en ella, lo cual provocó un estremecimiento en su cuerpo y un intenso rubor en sus mejillas que se vio forzada a tranquilizarse y para su fortuna nadie lo noto, o eso pensó ella, ya que esos ojos verdes siguieron todos sus movimientos desde que la vio.  
…el llevaba un traje negro, corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca, lo que lo hacía verse sumamente apuesto.

- por fin llegas Abukara, estabas dormido? – pregunto Ferio

- no – fue la simple y cortante respuesta que dio

Geo se puso de pie frente a todos – bueno, creo que primero debemos presentarnos y después podremos explicar las cosas con calma –

- Por mi esta bien – habló Fuu – permítanme presentarme yo soy Fuu Houoji, la que está junto a mí es mi hermana mayor Aska Houoji, y la chica que ven aquí es Umi Ryuusaki es la sobrina de Emeraude -.

Acto seguido tanto Umi como Aska se levantaron de sus lugares y haciendo una reverencia típica saludaron a todos.

- es un placer conocerlos – dijo Umi – y después se sentó de nuevo al igual que Aska.

-Umi, Fuu y Aska, ustedes ya conocen a Innouva, Zazu, Ferio, Lafarga, los que faltan son Kihara Lantis – el cual se levantó e hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo y volvió a asiento – este es Kishi Nova – hizo lo mismo que Lantis – y por último, él es tu prometido Umi, te presento a Abukara Ascott – sorprendiendo a todos, Ascott se levantó de su asiento y caminó directamente hacia Umi, tomó su mano, se la llevo a los labios y sin despegar su vista de ella colocó un sutil beso sobre su pequeña mano, ¡obviamente haciéndola enrojecer!.

- Mucho gusto Umi Ryuusaki –

- O///////O e…el gusto es mió –


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: ¿Me tengo que casar?

muy bien, ahora dígannos, como es eso de que Umi se tiene que casar – preguntó Aska 

- Para empezar, Emeraude declaró en su testamento que tú Ryuuzaki-san – dijo el presidente de Cephiros hablando a Umi.

- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si lo deseas, Lantis-san n.n –

- Bueno entonces, llámame Kihara –

- Hai n.n –

- Como te decía Umi, tu tía decidió que toda su fortuna y sus bienes pasaran a ser de tu propiedad, incluyendo sus acciones de la empresa, es decir, que si lo deseas, puedes ocupar el puesto que tenía tu tía como asesora –

- Vaya, eso si es una sorpresa, Emeraude era su asesora? – pregunto Fuu

- Así es – respondió Innouva –

- Entiendo, pero según Geo……………….Emeraude puso una condición para que Umi reciba esa herencia, no es así? – pregunto Fuu

- En efecto, hay una condición que Umi debe cumplir para recibir su herencia – declaró Geo – ella quiere que……………………

- Geo, yo se lo diré – habló por fin Ascott

- Que es lo que quiere mi tía? –

- No mucho, es algo muy simple…………….. tu tía quiere que tú y yo……….nos casemos – dijo por fin

- Sólo eso, vaya pensé que era algo más……………………………………. ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? O.O

- Que tu tía quiere que te cases con migo –

- Y si no lo hago que? –

- Muy simple, tu dinero y el mío pasan a manos de Guru Clef – 

Umi no respondió, pues con sólo escuchar el nombre de Clef palideció y el temor se apoderó de ella

- a….a….a manos de Clef? – pregunto Umi dejándose caer en el sitio en donde se encontraba sentada – eso……no…..puede ser –

- te sientes bien? – preguntó Aska a Umi

- s….si…-

- Estas segura pequeñita? – pregunto Zazu – no te ves bien – por que no subes a descansar y después hablamos? –

- Creo que será lo mejor – dijo Fuu

- Ascott, como esta es tu casa creo que deberías mostrarle en donde va a dormir – habló Lantis

- síganme –

- Fuu acompaña a Umi –

- Tu no vienes hermana? –

- No, tengo que hablar con ellos antes –

- Esta bien, vámonos Umi-chan –

- Esperen – habló Ferio – yo las acompañaré –

Después de la noticia Umi no volvió a decir palabra mientras se dirigían a su habitación, el solo hecho de recordar a Clef, le provocaba algo de temor, ¡Claro, después de lo que le había hecho, o más bien lo que le estuvo a punto de hacer! .  
Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando a ese desgraciado que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se dio cuenta de ello y trató de tranquilizarse, miró a sus acompañantes, y dio gracias de que ninguno prestó atención a lo que hacía. Al menos eso, creyó, ya que Ascott la observaba de reojo, notó su comportamiento extraño desde que mencionó el nombre de Guru CCef.

¿Qué le sucederá? – se preguntó Ascott

Mientras Ascott y Umi iban en su mundo cada quien Ferio y Fuu no perdieron el tiempo y decidieron platicar mientras acompañaban a Umi a su recámara.

- es aquí – habló Ascott, sacando a Umi de sus pensamientos, e interrumpiendo la conversación tan "interesante" de Ferio y Fuu.

Ascott abrió la puerta, dejando ver una recámara de lo más preciosa, era grande y acogedora. Había un enorme ventana frente a la puerta que daba vista al jardín trasero de la casa, el tocador esta a un lado de la enorme cama de madera estilo victoriano, el armario esta junto a la puerta y junto a este se encontraba el baño.  
Umi quedó maravillada con lo que veía, lentamente se acercó a la ventana y pudo contemplar la magnificencia del jardín,

- Es hermoso – decía mientras sus ojos se habrían sorprendidos por tanta belleza

- Si que lo es, tu tía hizo bien al obligar a Acott a que comprara esta casa –

Fuu se acercó a Umi – tu tía si que tenía buen gusto, no lo crees? –

- si, siempre lo tuvo, ella nunca se equivocaba al escoger las cosas – declaró Umi recordando como su tía había elegido un vestido para ella cuando salió de la preparatoria.

------------------------------------------------ Flash Back ----------------------------------------------

- Umi, mira lo que te traje –

- O.O tía es precioso – dijo Umi al ver el hermoso vestido que le había regalado su tía para su baile de graduación

- Sabía que te gustaría, pero niña, vamos póntelo que quiero ver como te sienta –

- Esta bien, voy a cambiarme – 

Momentos más tarde Umi salía de su habitación, llevando puesto el vestido que le acababan de regalar.  
Después de eso habían ido a recogerla Fuu y Aska, para ir a la fiesta, una vez en el lugar Umi captó la atención de la gran mayoría de hombres presentes en la fiesta entre los cuales se encontraba Guru Clef, quien inmediatamente al ver a Umi, no dudó un solo instante en acercarse a ella y comenzar a adular su belleza intentando cautivarla, él se mostraba serio y con buenas intenciones, pero ella cometió el error de dejarse llevar por sus palabras. Era normal que cayera fácilmente puesto que ningún chico la había hecho sentirse orgullosa de su feminidad como lo hacia él, hasta que sucedió eso………………………

----------------------------------------------- Fin Flash Back ----------------------------------------------

- creo que debemos irnos y dejarla descansar – dijo Ascott abriendo la puerta de la habitación y saliendo de ella

- es verdad, hay que dejar descansar a Umi-chan –

- cuando te sientas mejor te llevaré a hacer un recorrido por la casa, mientras tanto descansa – le dijo Ferio – mientras tanto Fuu - te puedo decir así verdad? –

- claro que sí Ferio n.n –

- bien que te parece Fuu si te muestro tu habitación y después te doy un paseo por esta casa? o 

- me parece bien –

- bueno que descanses Umi –

- si descansa Umi-chan –

- gracias n.n -

Umi se había quedado sola en aquella enorme habitación, seguía cautivaba por la hermosa vista que tenía enfrente, sin embargo después de algún tiempo empezó a sentir como poco a poco sus párpados iban cerrándose, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a perder fuerzas, pensó que caería al suelo, sin embargo algo la detuvo….pudo sentir que alguien la sostenía y comenzaba a elevarla en brazos y la llevaba hasta su cama donde la depositó con mucho cuidado.  
Intento reconocer a la persona que la había ayudado, sin embargo el cansancio no le permitía una imagen clara de esa persona, lo único que hizo, fue aferrarse a esa persona con todas sus fuerzas posibles cuando la cargaba, no sabía por que, pero extrañamente ¡se sentía segura y protegida! . Unos minutos después de que la depositaron en su cama para que descansara la persona que se encontraba con ella se fue.


End file.
